Amor de una sola noche
by Onix of caftree
Summary: Y sin querer bebimos demasiado esa noche Olvidemos los malos tragos.. fueron tus palabras antes de llenar nuevamente mi copa hata el tope Olvidemos nuestros nombres dijiste para sentenciar con un beso esa noche más al despertar tuve una gran necesidad de que esto fuera real Que no solo fuera una noche sin más.
1. chapter 1

**_— Capítulo 1 – Dolor, amor y licor_**

Déjate llevar ...

Disfruta el pecar...

Emborráchate hasta no poder más...

Preocúpate por gozar hoy...

Mañana solo seremos parte del pasado...

.

.

Botella tras botella rodaban en esa mesa, el sonido estruendoso de una pieza de avicci te taladraba los oídos, un trago más cerca de caer es lo que pensabas, pero tu querer por olvidar te traicionaba

A lado tuyo se encontraba alguien de peor o igual condición que tú, en tu cabeza rondaba porque habrías traído a aquella rubia contigo

Y tu mente te transporto a amargos recuerdos

Flash back

― Y cuánto tiempo ya van a celebrar – dijo la rubia de orbes aguamarina

― Mendokusei ... no deberías saber lo tú eres su amiga no – dijo con el clásico aburrimiento que lo caracterizaba

― Tsk soy su amiga más no tu novia imbécil aún me pregunto porque carajos vine a perder mi tiempo contigo – dijo volteándose

Internamente te reíste y no era la primera vez por alguna razón hace tiempo descubriste el placer que te provoca el hacer la enojar, desatar la ira en sus ojos, el ver su ceño fruncido y sus labios en una mueca, el ver su infantil refunfuño y su arrogancia al límite sin señales de querer ceder

― Tranquilízate problemática – dijo dando un suspiro – vamos a cumplir lo mismo que tú con Itachi, de hecho, no fue que nos conocimos en la misma fiesta – dijo viendo la a los ojos

― Enserio, se me olvido entonces eso quiere decir que ambos estamos en serios problemas hoy es nuestro aniversario de un año juntos – dijo la rubia

― Para eso te necesito, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas y no se que regalar le, entonces que dices tú me ayudas y yo hago lo mismo – dijo el Nara viéndola a los ojos

― Hmmm ... esta bien solo porque no nos queda mucho tiempo , que hora tienes – le pregunto Temari

― Son las... CARAJO YA ES TARDISIMO son las cuatro y me tengo que reunir con ella a las ocho solo tenemos cuatro horas

― Donde dices que la citaste – pregunto Temari

― En la parte donde juego básquet

― Y porque ahí

― Que no ves que Itachi los chicos y yo vamos a jugar en poco tiempo para al finalizar el partido sorprender la

― Mira que piensas en todo Nara – dijo la rubia en un halago que inconscientemente lo hizo sonrojar que le pasaba últimamente – Si no tengo mal entendido después del partido hay una fiesta hagamos les una sorpresa en la parte trasera del juego después de que este finalice y nos vamos a la fiesta a celebrar que te parece

― Hmp Mendokusei está bien vamos a preparar todo – dijo el Nara dándole un asentimiento de cabeza para que viera su disposición

. . .

— seguro que los citas te a la hora correcta – le dijo la rubia removiéndose incómoda en el closet

— Mendokusei mujer deja de moverte que nos van a cachar, te juro que les dije veámonos en 30 min detrás de la cancha

— si serás pendejo Shikamaru, hay cuatro partes traseras le hubieras puesto que en el ala derecha de seguro han de estar perdidos, muévete

Un sonido los alertó y se removieron para acomodarse

— Estate en paz problemática creo que ya entraron – dijo el Nara mientras agudizaba su oído para escuchar lo que hablaban su novia y amigo de la infancia

— Estas segura que te dijo que no era aquí – le pregunto el Uchiha

— si me dijo que los viéramos en 30 min en la parte de atrás del edificio – dijo tayuyá con una sonrisa lasciva

— eso quiere decir que – decía el Uchiha acercándose a Tayuyá mientras descaradamente bajaba su mano por sus muslos – tenemos tiempo para jugar

— Como siempre lo hemos hecho – dijo uniendo sus labios con el

un ruido estruendoso los separo, cuando se voltearon se encontraron con una Temari siendo sostenida por Shikamaru en un intento de controlar su ira

— HIJO DE PUTA, COMO ME PUDISTE ENGAÑAR Y PARA COLMO CON LA QUE ES CASI MI HERMANA – dijo eufórica, sus palabras afectaron al Nara provocando que soltara el agarre

La rubia al sentir esto lo empujó y se abalanzó contra Itachi golpeando lo hasta que Shikamaru la detuvo

— DEJAME!!! – grito la rubia codeando al Nara

— Temari tranquilízate – decía el peli negra en un intento de evadir los golpes

— COMO CARAJOS ME TRANQUILIZO SI ESA ZORRA Y ESE BASTARDO ME HAN VISTO LA CARA – decía roja de la rabia Temari

— A mi igual y no estoy exasperado

— Nos pusieron el cuerno – dijo zafándose para dirigir su mirada fría y con odio a sus azabache ojos – A partir de ahora te me sales de mi departamento sino quieres que te castre y tu

Sin el agarre de Shikamaru a zancadas llego frente a ella

— Tema yo te juro que... – no termino de hablar cuando sintió que su rostro giro 180 grados por una cachetada que le pudo haber roto cada hueso que tenía su rostro

— Te quiero fuera de mi vida maldita embustera – cuando le iba a proporcionar otro golpe Shikamaru le agarro de la mano

— amor... – dijo Tayuyá feliz de no recibir el fatídico golpe

— Porque seguimos perdiendo el tiempo con escorias como ellos, larguémonos de aquí – dijo para arrastrar a la rubia por todo el pasillo hasta su auto

Fin del flash back

Ahora recordaba por que buscaba caer en el alivio del licor y con eso en mente bebió otra botella más de aquella fiesta en su honor

— jajaja – la risa de su rubia acompañante lo descoloco

— Que te sucede problemática

— Es que ahora me eh dado cuenta que soy una pendeja, el carbón me ponía tantas escusas para ver la y nunca sospeche nada – dijo bebiendo el vodka de su vaso como si fuese agua

— Hmp entonces creo que esto es un club y yo compito por el título de el más pendejo, mira que verle los chupetones y creer me el cuento de que era una roncha – dijo imitando su forma de beber

— jajaja bueno no MA creo que si me ganas – dijo bebiendo de su vaso – escuchas eso es mi canción vente hay que bailar – dijo agarrando su mano

— No, no se bailar – dijo apenado volteando su rostro

— A la mierda todo como si algún weon te fuera a reclutar o dar un premio por bailando con las estrellas, nos vieron la cara de pendejos por un año yo quiero por una vez bailar libremente lejos de ese neandertal posesivo que ni bailar me dejaba, así que levanta el puto trasero y ven a bailar – dijo para pararlo y arrastrarlo hasta la pista

. . .

Déjate llevar...

te dijo en un susurro al iniciar ese sensual baile, su cuerpo pegado al tuyo, al ritmo de la canción

Sus ojos se encontraron, al ritmo de la letra iban sus caderas, el efecto del alcohol hacía por fin efecto tanto que no te diste cuenta cuando te hartaste de respirar su aliento y probaste de sus labios

No te diste cuenta cuando rodaste con tus brazos su cintura, ni cuando ella hizo lo mismo con tu cuello

Mucho menos cuando la temperatura subió, cuando el beso te hizo deseoso de más

Separándose por el tan maldito pero necesario aire, despegaste tus labios más no lo hicieron con sus ojos

Hambriento volviste a atacar su boca, la estrujaste contra ti, exploraste su cavidad como si se te fuera la vida en ello

La piel les quemaba, la necesidad de ser uno les ganó con el único raciocino que te quedaba la cargaste a una habitación en esa fiesta donde no eras el único que tenía eso pensado

Sin perder tiempo alguno cerraste la puerta como tu cerebro te dio a entender

Sus kilométricas piernas alrededor de ti, en un movimiento sensual descendías con tus manos en ellas explorando lo que sería tuyo

Bajando desde sus labios hasta su cuello, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo simplemente disfrutando de su gemir en tu oreja

Adorando la cómo una diosa debería ser adorada, sin pudor alguno desgarraste su ropa para agarrar uno de sus pechos

— perfectos...

Más apenada no podía estar, tu prioridad se centró en hacer la amar, gozar del momento sucumbirle ante su deseo más carnal

Con tu otra mano apartaste los interiores que te impedían hacerla gritar

Un dedo basto para hacer la perder el control

Con una mirada lasciva aumentaste el ritmo más y más rápido, pero a la vez lento, fuerte y rudo en un afán de torturar a la rubia y hacer la suplicar

Separaste sus pliegues y acariciaste con malicia la parte que le hacía sollozar, pasando repetidas veces tu pulgar por su clítoris inflamado

Impaciente, bajaste regando besos por aquella bronceada piel para comenzar a dar lamidas en aquella parte prohibida, introduciendo tu lengua con eróticos movimientos mordiendo casi salvajemente aquella protuberancia con tu mano y lengua embistiendod e forma brutal

― Shika... más – dijo impaciente con la voz entrecortada la rubia

― Mendokusei mujer déjame disfrutar – dijo disminuyendo el nivel solo con el fin de verla suplicar

― Onegai más ... Por favor – dijo para arrimar sus caderas a su boca

― Mujer impaciente – dijo acercando la más y abriendo más sus piernas – siempre consigues lo que quieres no es así – dijo para introducir un dedo más mientras masajeaba su clítoris de tal manera que ella gritara y se retorciera en la cama

― SHIKA¡¡¡ – grito para terminar en su boca

El Nara se limitó a lamer y juguetear más con su busto repetidas veces, mordiendo sus pechos dejándolos rojos de la dureza de su amar, cuando su respiración estuvo tranquila

El Nara comenzó a subir mientras lamia su cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo el cual lamió y le susurró al oído

― Tema aun no acabamos esto – dijo viendo solo para encontrar la temblando de la emoción, con la lujuria al vivo en sus aguamarinas orbes...

\--;-;--

 **Está obra era un especial de San Valentín**

 **caftrees por supuesto que habrá continuación**


	2. Más que sexo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de sensei Kishimoto**

 **Pero la historia es mía, dedicada a cada caftree y shikatemiense**

 **disfruten la**

/

 ** _— Capítulo 2 – Más que sexo..._**

Desperté con los brazos llenos

Con el corazón desenfrenado

Con el alma en el suelo

Con tu olor en mi cuerpo

.

.

.

Con su mirada carbón ardiendo te dedico una mirada juguetona mientras agarraba tu mano y mordisqueaba tus dedos

Te derretiste en sus brazos, deleitándote con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, del flexionar de sus abdominales con cualquier movimiento, era la tortura más dolorosa que alguna vez hubieras sufrido

Desesperada atacaste esos labios que clamaban por ti, saboreando su sabor recorriste con tus manos el bronceado cuerpo, delineando cada musculo pasando de sus labios a su cuello

— Shikamaru te necesito adentro – soltaste en un suspiro deseoso

Frotando tu cuerpo con el de él para darle a entender tu necesidad, mordiendo le su hombro y soplándole aire caliente en la oreja

— Mendokusei ... Mujer – dijo arrinconando a la rubia entre la cama y el

Con la respiración entre cortada, con el ritmo frenético aspiro el aroma de tu cuerpo mientras se hacia camino entre sus piernas con sus codos

— Mira me Temari – dijo mientras frotaba su palpitante erección contra tu cuerpo

— Onegai ... por favor – dijo la rubia mientras saboreaba el frotar de sus cuerpos

— Di mi nombre Temari, dilo – dijo mientras te acariciaba los pliegues

— Yo... -- decía atragantándose con sus gritos

— Dilo, di el nombre de tu amante, del que te amara hasta el amanecer– dijo mientras con su otra mano acariciaba un pecho

— Con un carajo Shikamaru si me querías matar ya me hubieras pegado un tiro, deja de ser un arrogante y termina este polvo de una vez – dijo con la voz entrecortada

— No Temari, no estoy echando un polvo – dijo mientras le lamia el lóbulo de su oreja – te estoy amando

— Es más de lo que teníamos con Itachi y Tayuyá – dijo mientras le dirigía su mano a su pecho para que sintiera su latir – por ella no sentía esto

— Es simplemente el cansancio, niñato esto solo es un revolcón de una noche – dijo ignorando su mirada

— Entonces por que tus ojos me dicen otra cosa, porque tus labios me piden que te amé, no estamos revolcándonos nada más, dime lo que realmente sientes Temari

— Tengo miedo, miedo de entregar todo y que se vaya a la mierda, estoy aterrada Shikamaru – dijo con los ojos llorosos

— Temri...

— Tengo miedo de que , que... Sea solo mi estúpida imaginación la que me esté jugando esto

— Te amo Temari, siempre lo he sabido – dijo mientras se apartaba de ella – yo lo siento debería...

— Shikamaru, eres un estúpido – dijo golpeando lo suavemente desconcertando al Nara

— Como demonios me hiciste esperar tanto maldito bebé llorón – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas – ni siquiera se te vuelva a cruzar por la cabeza abandonarme así, por que te pateare tan fuerte que no te podrás sentar – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

— Soy una mujer de pocas palabras

— Y yo un bruto insensible que no sabe lo que ah tenido enfrente siempre

— hazme el amor Shikamaru – dijo la rubia mientras lo besaba – por que las palabras se graban en arena, pero los actos en piedra

— Deja me amarte a mi modo, mientras yo me dejara amar a l tuyo – dijo dirigiendo su erección a su cuerpo – no dejes que esto sea un amor de una sola noche dij

— Estoy desnudo ante ti, en cuerpo y alma Temari – dijo susurrándole en el oído – soy todo tuyo de nadie más

Dijo mientras Tiernamente entrelazaba sus manos para entrar en la rubia ganándose un jadeo entre dolor y deseo

Al Nara le costo la vida no moverse cuando ese voluptuoso cuerpo lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar se llevar por su parte animal y tomarla de una vez

Despacio con sus piernas a tu alrededor, entraste y saliste de su cuerpo con un ritmo acompasado y lento torturando a ambos

Sus ahora gritos te alentaban, sus uñas se enterraban en tu bronceada piel más el placer era tanto que te éxito de sobre manera

Sus aguamarinas ojos casi negro por el deseo, sus hinchados labios, sus rubios cabellos esparcidos en la cama, su cuerpo con una fina capa de sudor, todo eso era la gloria

Con un gruñido casi animal quiso gritar de la felicidad, llevándose por sus contracciones aumento si era posible más el ritmo mientras veía como Temari se estremecía para culminar con su nombre en sus labios mientras se corría

Fue gloriosa la imagen de aquella implacable rubia, se sentía malditamente afortunado mientras la veía estremecerse entre sus brazos

Hundió su rostro en su cuello cuando los arraso de nuevo aun exquisito placer, soltando un grito triunfal se dejó llevar por los espasmos de su cuerpo, mientras sostenía su cuerpo entre la cama y la rubia

Aún con el ritmo frenético, admiraste su belleza dejándote vencer por el cansancio saliste delicadamente de su cuerpo, jalaste las sabanas para taparos y la abrazaste por atrás. Con delicadeza te dedicaste a peinar sus dorados cabellos, mientras su respiración se volvía acompasada y lenta para que sus pesados parpados ocultaran sus aguamarinas ojos

— Descansa princesa ... – soltaste en un suspiro mientras te acurrucabas detrás de ella

. . .

— Si que te jodiste Nara – le dijo su rubio amigo

— De que carajo me hablas Naruto – dijo el Nara mientras bostezaba

— Mira que para ser demasiado flojo te gusta complicarte la vida – dijo señalando hacia la rubia que humillaba enfrente de toda la universidad al Uchiha

— Joder Shikamaru, condolencias para ti y para mi hermano – dijo el Uchiha menor

— Hombre que te gusta ser masoquista no es cierto – le dijo el Ojiperla mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro

— Ni de coña me meto con tu novia, hasta parece más hombre que naruto – dijo con su típica sonrisa

— EY , no dudes nunca de mi hombría leche cortada – dijo el rubio llameando por los ojos

— Ahhh Mendokusei – dijo el Nara mientras suspiraba

Pero es que era eso lo que la hacia malditamente deseable, sus arranques de furia, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus aguamarina ojos llameante, su sadica sonrisa

Todo de ella absolutamente todo lo amaba

Y es que estaba jodido desde el primer día que la vio

Para su maldita suerte sus caminos se tropezaron con los tipos equivocados

Pero nunca pudieron evitar ese pinchazo de sentimientos que tuvieron al cruzarse

Y pensar que una noche

Se terminó convirtiendo

En toda una vida

\--

 ** _Y se terminó el especial jejejejeje como no me tenía que tardar un montón a fuerzas}_**

 ** _Ya saben no si les gusto escríbanle y si no igual_**

 ** _Sayonara caftrees_**


End file.
